On dégage !
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Un Harry qui s'est écarté de la magie après la bataille finale, un Draco qui a tout fait pour se racheter. Et pour couronner le tout, dix ans plus tard, une rencontre qui change tout. Rencontre qui mène vers un troisième rendez-vous.


**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : On dégage !

**Sous titre** : Third Date

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Genre** : Romance

**Rated** : T

**Précision** : Tout ce qui s'est passé dans les tomes s'est déroulé. Les changements surviennent à la fin du tome 7. Harry, suite à la bataille finale, préfère quitter le monde magique en gardant contact avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il a bien entendu défendu Madame Malfoy et son fils pendant les procès et il a aussi rompu avec Ginny avant de partir vivre à la moldue.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**On dégage !**

Third Date

* * *

Tout se passait bien pour Harry Potter. Il avait une belle vie, malgré la rupture avec sa fiancée Melinda sept ans plus tôt, puis… cet écart avec un collègue de travail en étant bourré, sa vie était bien.

Il se sentait plus libéré maintenant qu'il comprenait qu'il aimait les hommes et non les femmes. Mais… jamais il n'aurait cru en arriver là.

- La ponctualité n'a jamais été ton fort Potter, dit une voix chaleureuse.

- Désolé Draco, il y avait des embouteillages, s'excusa Harry.

- Ce n'est rien. On entre ? Demanda le blond en faisant un geste vers le restaurant où il avait réservé.

…

_On dégage !_

…

Deux regards étaient liés, là, dans ce restaurant italien. Un blond mal à l'aise, un brun plus que stressé. Aujourd'hui, à l'encontre de tout ce que le destin aurait pu leur réserver, ils en étaient à leur troisième rendez-vous.

Une étape importante.

Le brun avait rencontré le blond par accident, pas très loin du Chaudron Baveur, mais côté moldu. Et… après dix ans, le blond l'avait reconnu et lui avait proposé un café. Ils avaient parlé longuement. Le blond l'avait remercié de ce qu'il avait fait à la suite de la bataille finale et Harry l'avait remercié pour l'histoire au manoir.

Et puis, bêtement, entre trois cafés, les choses personnelles étaient tombées. Blaise, mari de Draco, mort d'un transplanage raté suite à une cuite. Draco et sa descente aux enfers puis sa remontée grâce à nulle autre que Luna Lovegood, collègue de Blaise. Harry lui raconta ses amours et son travail lui aussi.

- Tu veux du vin ? Demanda Draco à un Harry perdu dans deux lacs gris.

- Oui… rouge ou blanc ?

- Comme tu veux Harry, sourit le blond.

Puis leur conversation reprit. Tout et rien, des anecdotes, des souvenirs de leurs années à Poudlard.

Harry n'aurait pas cru vouloir revoir le blond à leur sortie du petit pub la première fois. Mais il avait retenu Draco et lui avait proposé de se revoir à l'occasion. Et le blond, lui, avait trouvé inutile de le revoir, même s'il s'était bien entendu avec lui. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi. Et ils s'étaient revus trois semaines plus tard.

…

_On dégage !_

…

- Comment veux-tu que les choses se terminent aujourd'hui ? Questionna soudain Draco entre deux bouchées de daurade.

Le brun posa son verre de vin et se racla la gorge. Il dévisagea son compagnon de table et rit, une fraction de seconde, avant de demander :

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Draco.

- Oh… donc, tu ne sais pas encore si nous allons finir la soirée chez l'un ou chez l'autre ?

Le brun rougit et changea de conversation en questionnant le blond sur son travail en tant que chercheur en laboratoire botanique.

La soirée fut longue, joyeuse, rassurante. Jusqu'à la sortie du restaurant.

- Bon… merci Harry, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, murmura le blond sans toutefois le regarder.

- Hum… moi aussi, répondit Harry en regardant bien Draco.

- Je serai ravi de remettre ça, avoua le blond en ancrant cette fois-ci ses yeux gris aux prunelles vertes.

Harry, après un long moment, quitta le regard gris et regarda la rue humide d'une récente pluie. Il avait envie de demander à Draco de venir chez lui. Il n'était pas prêt et n'avait pas envie d'aller dans le monde magique. Mais il avait peur. Il n'avait plus eu d'amant depuis un long moment. Était-ce bien raisonnable ?

Mais ses questions furent stoppées au moment où il sentit une bouche contre la sienne.

- A très bientôt, murmura Draco en quittant ses lèvres.

- Draco…

- J'ai passé un bon moment, j'ai passé de bons moments avec toi.

- Draco…

- On se fait un autre resto quand tu veux, dit le blond avant de faire un pas en arrière.

Il regarda ensuite Harry et lui sourit, avant de se tourner pour rejoindre la ruelle pas très loin de là. Harry le regarda faire quelques pas, puis il le rattrapa.

- Draco, attends !

- Écoute… ça fait un moment que j'ai plus… enfin, tu vois, continua Harry. Et… j'aimerais que tu viennes chez moi pour finir la soirée. Mais…

- Je savais qu'il y avait un « mais », dit Draco la voix déçue.

- « Mais », sourit Harry, je ne suis pas prêt à renouer avec le monde magique. Es-tu prêt toi à…

Harry ferma la bouche, soudain lucide.

- Bonne soirée Draco, dit-il en tournant les talons et en rejoignant sa voiture.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'avance ? Cria Draco.

Le brun se retourna et le vit s'avancer vers lui.

- Dès que je suis venu au second rendez-vous, je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais avec toi. Mais j'ai fait ce choix. Je… je suis bien avec toi. Vraiment, avoua Draco d'une traite.

Harry le regarda, bouche bée. Parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de ramener le blond chez lui et de voir ce que cela pourrait donner. Il avait envie d'être envahi par une brosse à dent, et bien d'autres choses. Il avait envie que ça aille plus loin que ce rendez-vous.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais tendit la main. Ensuite, le blond et le brun marchèrent, toujours main dans la main, vers la voiture d'Harry. Une fois à bord, le blond ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser une fois encore le brun, mais cette fois-ci de manière plus approfondie.

- Tu embrasses bien, avoua Harry taquin. Mais attends que je te montre ce que je sais faire.

- J'y compte bien. Allez, démarre.

…

_On dégage !_

…

Une main se posa sur une cuisse. Draco était heureux que ce rendez-vous soit aussi positif. Il n'avait cessé de penser à Harry ces derniers jours. Même ces dernières semaines. Harry, lui, était en ébullition.

- Harry ?

Le brun quitta des yeux la route pour regarder le blond avant de fixer à nouveau son regard droit devant lui.

- Je… tu sais, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- A Poudlard, il y a un moment où je rêvais de toi la nuit.

- Tu n'as pas dit cauchemar, c'est flatteur, rit le brun.

Cet aveu lui plaisait. Parce que lui aussi avait eu quelque chose pour le blond. Une certaine obsession qu'il arrivait seulement à identifier en ce jour.

Le blond serra la cuisse d'Harry, puis se pencha et posa ses lèvres une fraction de seconde sur la peau sensible du cou.

- On est bientôt arrivés ? Questionna Draco impatient.

- Encore une vingtaine de minutes, répondit le brun.

Puis ce dernier tourna la tête et ancra son regard dans celui gris déjà posé sur lui. Ils se sourirent. Sincèrement.

- Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ?

_- On dégage ! Chargez à 300._

_- On va le perdre._

_- … une hémorragie au poumon droit._

- L'autre nous lâche, cria une voix tout près de lui.

_- État stable, on l'emmène au bloc !_

- Monsieur, vous avez eu un accident de voiture. Vous êtes aux urgences. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Harry, ne comprenant pas, referma les yeux et tenta de se souvenir, de faire abstraction du bruit autour de lui.

Une période de noir total, puis la fin.

Il se réveilla, la bouche pâteuse. Il entendit un bip régulier, sentit son bras être lourd. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'une femme était près de lui.

- Monsieur Potter ? Harry Potter ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

- Votre état est stable. Vous avez eu un accident de voiture il y deux jours. Vous avez été opéré suite à un trauma crânien et une hémorragie interne. Pouvez-vous bouger vos doigts et vos orteils ?

Harry fit ce qu'il lui était demandé, tout en se souvenant.

Les regards soudés, la voiture arrêtée devant lui. L'impact…

Son corps expulsé en avant puis freiné par la ceinture. Sa tête cognant contre le volant. Les débris de verre le coupant.

Puis, il se souvint d'un autre corps…

- Draco ?

Il était surpris de pouvoir parler, malgré sa gorge douloureuse.

- Il est vivant. Il est en ce moment en soins intensifs. Il était plus amoché que vous. Il est passé à travers le pare-brise.

- Je veux le voir.

- Nous ne pouvons pas Monsieur, pour le moment.

Le brun ferma les yeux et sentit une larme couler. Il lui fallut deux jours de plus pour pouvoir aller voir le blond, enfin réveillé d'après le corps médical.

En chaise roulante, poussé par un interne, il fut rapidement devant le lit où Draco gisait, relié à un tas de machine. Il avait un bandage à la tête, conséquence de son hématome sous-dural dû à l'impact avec le pare-brise puis le sol. Cela avait failli le tuer, sans oublier un de ses poumons transpercé par un éclat de verre qu'ils avaient pu sauver en l'opérant.

- Harry, murmura Draco difficilement.

Il avait le visage gonflé et bleuté.

- Hey…, dit le brun en s'approchant du lit.

Il prit la main du blond et ne dit rien, pendant un moment, avant de murmurer :

- Je m'excuse. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû regarder la route.

- Chut, tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte, dit avec difficultés le blond.

Leurs regards se lièrent encore, et ils surent.

- Il va falloir que tu m'invites dès que je serai en état, souffla Draco.

- Je ne me voyais pas faire autre chose, avoua Harry en serrant la main délicatement.

* * *

**Voilà ! Cet Os que je voulais court et qui, miracle, l'est, est fini et publié. Je sais que la fin n'est pas super, mais je l'avais imaginée comme ça et je ne voulais pas la changer. Bon, au tout début, c'était une tragédie, mais une fois que cette version est venue en tête, je n'avais plus envie de vous faire pleurer ^^**

**J'espère que ce texte vous a plu, et je vous dis à bientôt pour d'autres histoires ou update.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Os corrigé publié le 02 août 2012_


End file.
